Fire
by kisseskillkristi
Summary: This has made up people...I based this off of an old friend I had named Violet and she was in love with her x friend named Halli  short for Halo Anne weird name I know  and this is a bit girl on girlish so please don't kill me.  LOTS of sexual stuff too


Fire

(suggested for mature audiences only)

It was almost midnight on Saturday night...I was home alone again...just me in my big quiet house watching MTV horror movies and eating fattening junk food. There I sat for a while... this being the third hour...in my chair. It was just seven o'clock now and the cable went out. -.-...I sighed. This insane weather storm has been going on all night so far. I marched downstairs to get on the computer so I could entertain myself somehow. I logged on my myspace...nothing new really except I had a friend request from some scary looking man...I logged out...Then I checked up Facebook...

I had just entered my email and signed in and then my home page popped up. I was just about to hit the little earth with the weird red box numbers to see whats new for me when something caught my eye. It was HER. Halli had apparently changed her relationship status. She was dating this guy named Aaron before, but apparently now they broke up...the comments on it showed he broke up with her because of "it wasn't her it was him" reasons...LIES...we all know men very well...he probably found a better girl than that perfect beautiful golden blonde with the boobs that make eyes bulge...and she's also the cold-hearted bitch that broke my heart last summer. I made a face. I don't still to this day understand how it all happened with her. It happened so fast. One second she and I were shopping and gossiping like girls do...the next I was telling her about how I feel about her. I'll never forget that day. She responded with a weird face and she called me a freak and ran off. Of course we were in Middle School starting High School...it's the fall of sophomore year now. And I still miss her. Oh crap! _Just then _I got an email from my english teacher saying that there was homework. _I have to write _a paper about my knowelege of literature for it. So far it's the first week of school and she was my toughest teacher. HEHHH... she makes life way harder and it's only the first frogging week! Wow...great...then I logged out of Facebook and started my paper on a Saturday night like the mega nerd I am.

That following Monday,...

I was sitting in third hour class...it was my math class with some old man with very interesting choices in ties...and then Halli walked in with her model walk with her nice ass shaking subtly.

She handed in a note and he nodded and pointed her to the seat next to ME. I blushed bright red. I knew she knew I was there but I wondered how she felt about having to sit next to me for the whole year. The teacher told us the first day that changing seats is very dumb and pointless and that we'll all just stay where we are now. I notcied out of the corner of my eye that she was wearing a white lacey short skirt with black flip flops and a black sparkly t shirt with some obnoxious cheerleader quote on it. It was also VERY cropped low. Her boobs were everywhere hanging out and her cleavage I saw was only a few feet from me...and I felt my face blush more and I crossed my legs and started sweat a little. She had on her japanese emblem necklace that meant fire too. I don't get why she had it...she never told me why...I know her favorite element isn't fire...it was a water. For the next half an hour the teacher droned on and on about how this year we will learn about all sorts of stuff...that noone cared about...

Then people started to shuffle around and the bell rang. I was clipping my papers in my binder when...JUST THEN...Halli was getting up and she was leaving when she bumped into someone and dropped her pencil. She bent over to pick it up...and I saw her little tiny skirt fly up enough to see her tight "vagina" panties. (She called them that because they were way too small and they were white...like those anime girls with the school uniforms and the short skirts.) I blushed and I felt my undies soak a little...oh wonderful she always did make me horny. I remember the time she had on a skimpy jean skirt and a black tank top and she was in pain after hitting her knee off of the stairs and she collapsed onto the coach holding her knee and spread her legs...her eyes were closed and she was moaning with pain. I started to stare...she hadn't been wearing underwear...(since it was summer and she's a total slut that I love)...I saw her wet lips of her pussy open and her blonde pubes were just hanging out there. On my couch. I knew she was wet from aching pain but still. I pretended I did it to her. I'll never forget the nature of her juicey privates...I feel so disgusting thinking like this though. Ugh. Nasty little whore bag. Whatever...the world is disgusting...i wish she would just go home and stop being at my school.

Later that day, I was yet again...sitting alone in my room...

I was bored as Hell and kinda a bit horny...so of course I took out my laptop and got onto some hot and intense sex stories on the internet. I looked at the pictures and my genitals were soaking through my undies. On one of the erotic websites, there was a tan, golden haired, bodacious, female, stroking her clit and pinching her tits. I clicked on the video...after a minute of watching it, I realized that she looked SO much like Halli. Which got me thinking of how much I want to fuck her brains out with a dildo and a vibrator...hear her SCREAMING my name. "VIOLET! VIOLET! F-Fuck me harder!"...she would say in my fantasies. I fingered my vagina. Sticking my fingers in and out and in and out. It felt good as hell. Then afterwards I licked the fluids off of my fingers and they smelled of fish and tasted of sex. Then there was a knock at the door, "Vi? Did you take out the trash?" my mother asked through the locked door to my bedroom. I got pissed. "Yes. I did, mother." She always came to see me at the wrong times. Then she got mad when I gave her attitude. I am a sixteen year old teenage girl. Leave me alone. After that I continued to poke and finger my privates. Hate those websites that give you porn and a virus. :L That pisses me OFF. Then, I opened my drawer with my old locker lock on it and put in the combination, took out my secret box hidden under the many clothes, and did a few things to get into my box and then took out one of the sex toys. I took them and I opened the closet. I had a robotic man in there with over 1000 different sexual things he could do, he had a huge, fake plastic penis covered in rubber under his clothes. I turned on the button and he pleasured me right. Every time I got bored of him, I upgraded him with the help of the instructions and website for those robotic dolls. I commanded he hand cuff me and fuck me from behind, after I shut all the blinds and pulled my panties down. He was cool because he could actually kind of jizz and could get an erection. He costed me SO MUCH MONEY. But hell, he was worth it. His jizz was some sticky harmless fluid with white coloring. But I had to refill him in his back. When I ran out, I filled him with paste. It tasted gross and stuck to my pubic hair. I waited till my mom walked outside, then I let him fuck me. I moaned and he jizzed everywhere and I came everywhere. I just have to clean my sheets again. Then I sucked the robot off, and he gave me wonderful oral.


End file.
